


Nagito the (Un)lucky

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Fluff, College Professor Nagito Komaeda, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: Having a bad day during Christmas was the worst kind of luck, even for someone as unlucky as Nagito Komaeda.That is, until he arrives home.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Nagito the (Un)lucky

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the DR Secret Santa for Trishna [here](https://iciclequeentrishna.tumblr.com/) and [here.](https://twitter.com/prinnytrishna) Happy holidays 💜
> 
> Merry Christmas y'all 🎄 !
> 
> Follow me 👇🏻  
> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707)  
> [Tumblr.](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/)

Nervous pale-green eyes staring back at him, Nagito Komaeda summons a wavering smile to his lips in an attempt to encourage himself. He’s wearing a brown blazer and matching pants, a red tie and dark brown lace-up shoes. Under it, he’s wearing a white blouse and over it the green and red sweater his boyfriend likes to “borrow” from him often.

He looks  _ decent _ , at least, but still he doesn’t feel quite satisfied with it.

“How do I look?” He asks the other person in the room, eyes whisking to the reflection of the double bed where a massif of sheets stirs and ruffles until a head comes out; tousled brown hair, sepia eyes foggy and blinking groggily, staring blankly at nothing. Hajime yawns after a few seconds, stretching his tall arms above his head before lowering them to scratch the nape of his neck.

His eyes find Nagito and some of the fog dissipates. A familiar glaze replaces it and Nagito’s heart flutters. 

“This is the fifth time you’ve asked,” Hajime sighs, but a fond smile worms to his lips, “You look fine, like always. Stop fussing. That’s the third getup you’ve tried. You’re gonna be late if you keep this up, you know, and  _ that  _ looks worse on you.”

“Right,” Nagito takes a deep breath, returning the attention to his reflection. He’s smiling back now and the unease was gone, “You’re always right.”

“No, I’m just a good boyfriend.” Hajime smirks.

Nagito abandons the mirror to shamble towards the bed. He leans down to peck Hajime’s lips sweetly, “Specially that. Sorry for waking you up and having you deal with… me.”

“Don’t be. I’ll tell you how good you look as many times as I have to ‘till you get it right,” Hajime grabs his tie, tugging and twisting, setting it straight and dusting it properly before shoving it back inside Nagito’s sweater, “Finish the semester already. I don’t want to spend Christmas alone, you hear?”

Nagito smiles, pale lips pecking Hajime’s temple next, “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.” He bends a little to pick up his suitcase and gives his boyfriend one last kiss before leaving the familiarity of their house.

Outside, Nagito looks up at the clear sky and closes his eyes as the cool winter breeze embraces him. The smell of pine trees and freshly-baked cookies from neighboring houses make his mouth water and he can’t help his mind from wandering about his return home to bake his own cookies and steam a cup of hot chocolate to drink while watching old Christmas movies.

But most importantly, he thinks about his return to Hajime’s arms.

“Today will be a good day,” He speaks into the air, opening his eyes to the warmth of the sunlight, “I can feel it.”

Nagito shoots a quick glance at his wrist clock while he dials for a cab with the other one. He’s still on time and he’s wondering for how long when a bright yellow car pulls over not too long after.

“Where to?”

“Um,” Nagito stutters. Usually, the cabs he requests take longer to arrive, “Hope Peak’s Academy, please.”

“Buckle up then.”

_ So far so good. _

Nagito mounts the car and closes the door before pulling the seat belt across his chest. He gazes through the window at the seemingly endless row of decorated houses and snowmen as he’s taken to his destination without a hitch. Coaxed into comfort, Nagito shuts his eyes and drifts to a snug rest.

Until something bursts outside. The car jerks and Nagito was roughly woken from his brief sleep.

“Damn it!” The driver curses, pulling over the sidewalk to check the magnitude of the setback.

A flat tire. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience. I’ll call a tow right away.”

“I’ll, um, walk on ahead,” Nagito excuses himself, “I’m running a little late, you see...”

“Are you sure? The Academy is still a ways away.”

“Positive. Thanks for the ride!”

_ Just a minor inconvenience _ , he tells himself. Nothing too bad. He’s still on time, as long as he keeps walking. His legs tire eventually and he feels drained, but it was nothing a hard cup of coffee can’t fix, so he takes a quick pit stop at the nearest cafeteria.

“One cup of coffee, please,” He orders, “Extra dark.”

“Ah, I’m sorry. We  _ just  _ sold out.”

The customer in front of him pats his shoulder, cup of coffee on the other hand, and Nagito weeps, “Sorry, pal. You must be the unluckiest guy ever.”

“Ahaha,” Nagito forces a smile to his face, “Quite.”

The trek to the academy wasn’t as uneventful as he hoped it would be. He tripped at one point and then a car piloting by splashed dirty water on him before Nagito could do anything. Still, with his clothes soaked and reeking of stagnant water, Nagito trudges on and looks around for a clothing store to buy something cleaner.

The nearest store, however, was a boutique and every single piece of clothing was way off his budget. Nagito looks at his wrist clock again; he’s fashionably late as of now.

His shoes squelch as he walks, a bird defecates on his hair, and a stray baseball hits his face. Still, he smiles as he enters the academy, greeted by his coworkers with his hair standing on all ends, a red blotch on his face and clothes dripping.

“Goodness, what happened to you?”

“Ah, just a stroke of bad luck,” Says Nagito dismissively, “I’ll clean up quick and get to work.”

“Hurry then. Your students are waiting.”

Nagito rushes into the nearest bathroom to clean himself as best as he could, rearranging his hair and dusting his clothes until he looks decent enough before making his way to the door.

Except that when he turns the knob, it doesn’t budge. The janitors were about cleaning up the building and closing classrooms since it was the last day, but he didn’t think they’d start now.

“Oh no,” Nagito rattles the knob to no avail, “Um, hello? Are you still there? You locked me in and I really need to go with my students. They’re waiting for me, you see...”

No answer.

“Hello?” Nagito knocks on the door, “Someone? Anyone?”

He quickly fishes for his phone in the pockets of his pants to call for help, but the crossed circle at the top right of his screen make his fingers halt.

No signal.

“Of all times…” Nagito sighs and steels himself to spend the rest of his time knocking on the door and calling for help, keeping track of time with occasional glances at his wrist clock.

An hour and a half tick by. Nagito’s stomach twists with hunger and his head was pounding from the banging of his own fists on the door.

Nagito didn’t think his day would turn out this bad, but he should’ve expected it. His luck hasn’t changed at all.

Or well,  _ he  _ hasn’t changed. He’s still Nagito the poor and unlucky.

Eventually, a lonely bar of signal appears on the screen of his phone and Nagito quickly dials a number. They send a janitor, and soon, the door of the bathroom opens.

“Thank you so much! I have to get going.” He quickly grabs his suitcase and rushes out of the bathroom to his classroom.

None of his students were there when he arrived, however, and Nagito couldn’t blame them now that he thinks about it. Having to wait an hour and a half for someone like him was a waste of time, after all.

Head hung and with nothing else to do, Nagito leaves for home. The walk was long and heavy. Nagito doesn’t notice it starts raining until he sneezes. His umbrella breaks when he tries to open it.

Catching a cold during Christmas isn’t new to Nagito, just highly unfortunate. He’d have to stay bedridden instead of assisting parties and the such, not that anyone invited him directly, but they were still quite fun.

He’s dragging his feet across the pavement, laden by clouds of gloom above his head, until he reaches the familiar street of his house. He knocks on the door once, weak and barely audible, and Hajime was already there with an umbrella and a smile on his face.

It dies when he notices the state his boyfriend was in and he immediately knows, “Bad day?”

“Well, bad seems a little short, but yes,” Nagito sighs, still smiling as he plods inside, shaking to his toes, “I didn’t even get to see my students.”

He hears Hajime closing the door as he takes off his dripping jacket and leaves it hanging on the rack. Two thewy arms go around his waist and a cozy warmth envelops him as Hajime presses himself to his back.

“Why don’t you just sit back and rest while I take care of you?” He offers, lips pressed to Nagito’s nape as he sows a soft kiss into his skin.

A genuine smile rises to Nagito’s lips, “Ah, that sounds wonderful.”

Hajime takes his hands and leads him further inside.

“You should take a shower while I make hot chocolate. Then we can cuddle and watch a movie, yeah?” 

Happy tears cling to the corners of Nagito’s eyes. There was nothing he wanted more than that so he steps inside the shower and washes himself thoroughly before switching to clean clothes; pajamas, specifically, soft and comfy around his aching body as he walks out to the sweet, warm smell of steaming chocolate and cookies.

Hajime places a plate of cookies and two steaming cups on the coffee table, marshmallows floating happily over the surface, before he takes a seat and beckons his boyfriend. Nagito joins him and huddles against his side while Hajime throws an arm over his shoulder to drag him closer. Then he drapes a fluffy sheet over their bodies while his free hand reaches for the controller to click through channels for a Christmas movie they’ve probably watched a hundred times already but still fills them with joy.

Nagito takes the cup and brings it to his lips, sipping the rich sweetness into his mouth. He closes his eyes and hums, feeling the warmth settling in his chest and spreading across his whole body.

“Mmm, I think this is the best one you’ve stirred up, Hajime.”

“You think?” Hajime hugs Nagito’s body and kisses his temple, “I made it extra special just for you. Hopefully it cheers you up.”

Nagito smiles, leaning against his boyfriend’s body.

He’s more than cheered up.

“Thank you, Hajime.”

Maybe he isn’t so unlucky after all.


End file.
